nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Speakers' Corner
__TOC__ Statement by HRH Please, if you do wish to read this statement (it's quite important), then please read it entirely. 19:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Message concerning the forming of a government Speech Dear Lovians, I think we should change our country. Maybe with the old five, maybe not. But with non-neutral admins, we may not change it. I think there should be neutraller admins. Maybe many people not agree with this. But is it the reality:Lovian kingdomship is too centred on a elite, where only friends of the king are part of. I think we should change this. Making a better Lovia, without TOO MUCH influence for the old five. That is what i want. I think Lovia shouldnt be anarchy, but also not a monarchy.. I think that is the best for our nation. I feel we could modernize Lovia. I think we shouldnt trial people who create new country within Lovia. The second option is this: citizens should have the chance for wich Lovia they want to be part of. Old Five-lovia, Iron Guard-Lovia or Andy-Lovia. They should be able to also start a extra Lovia. I know this can be confusing but it is one of the few solutions. I hope Lovia can be once a great nation without the OF. Thanks for a nation, thanks for a population and for stability. Greets, Pierlot Temporary No Character 16:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Speechless; I don't get it, Lovia worked well in the past and according to me still does. Why can't we all just follow the laws, the democratic method? Sure, some change is needed, but why do we need to overthrow the monarchy and yell the place together with nasty claims of conspiracies ... What did I miss? 17:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I know the laws look good, but according to my opinion, Lovia is becoming less good every day Temporary No Character 17:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I see, but don't you think that a proposal in Congress will achieve more than an all-out offensive against half the users? 17:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I might propose one. Temporary No Character 17:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I might support it. I too think that some crucial things should change, like the underused state and local levels that need some serious revaluation. Make sure not to be too radical, one step at a time 17:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Administration or bureaucracy? Recently a poll was launched in the pub to ask our opinion on weather we should lose some admins and who would deserve becoming one. It is my opinion this question can be reduced to a simple self-reflection: do we want a site administration or a site bureaucracy? Two admins are named on the admin-off list. Most of the time they are not around and they have never used their admin rights. Taking away their 'rights' - what a poor word to describe this - or leaving things as they are would result in the same situation, right? Wrong! I do acknowledge that there are more admins than are really needed to make this wiki function, though masked by the fact that some of them are inactive. Making both admin-off could be a symbolic act, a gesture that signifies a change in the Lovian policy. We also have several capable people that do are around and should grant them a place in the site administration. Finally, I would like to comment on the status of 'honorary admins' which was suggested on behalf of a non-active admin. This is under any conditions out of the question, several people already stated that we 'do have no nobility in Lovia' and I think we should keep it that way; admins are people with a task, a duty which itself can - and perhaps should - indeed be seen as an honor. This does however not imply that we can ignore the capabilities and availability of those we call 'admins'. We must keep in mind that the administration of this site is to be focused on its primary task, otherwise we will become a bureaucracy. 12:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC)